


The return of the Avatar Cycle

by WingedRebel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedRebel/pseuds/WingedRebel
Summary: Water.Air.Fire.EarthAvatar Korra has gone down in history as the Avatar that reconected the spirit world with the real world. But even legends die, and the world is uncertain if it will get another Avatar. the spirits grow restless, waiting for a new Avatar and revolt, turning Rebublic city and a good chunk of evrey nation into untamable spirit wilds.The world needs an Avatar more then ever, but he's vanished.





	The return of the Avatar Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work in progress. feel free to let me know if you like my idea or not. it would really help. :)

The spirits revolted only ten years after i was born, and it marked a new era of man kind. the once shinning republic city fell first, but before the day was over, the spirits reclaimed miles and miles of land for themselves. no nation was spared. the people cried out for the Avatar to save them as they were dragged into the wilds by sentient vines, the people prayed for a legend to swoop out of the trees in a bust of flame and rescue them, but Korra had been dead for ten years, and i couldn't save them. i was ten.

That's right, i'm the Avatar. the entire world is looking for me, but no one, not the puppet white lotus organization or the bands of ragtag adventures, not the pirates or the tattered remaining governments thought to look for me in the desert wanderer clans. since even the spirits stayed away from the desert, except to reclaim Won Shi Tongs library, the world can kiss my feet. why should i care about them when most of them don't believe my rebirth is possible. even if they do think it is possible, they cant risk getting lost in the desert to come and find me? they don't deserve to find me.


End file.
